The present invention relates to a structural termination system for securing a perimeter of a low slope roof layer to an exterior building structure, and in particular to a structural termination system that is adhesively bonded directly to the building structure using a moisture curing adhesive, thereby eliminating the need for a wood block nailer structure.
Low or flat slope roofs are often covered by one or more roof membranes and insulation. The roof membrane may be adhesively bonded to the roof, or may be covered with loose-laid ballast to retain the membrane. Wind may generate substantial uplift forces, which can cause the edge of the roof membrane to peel upwardly, causing substantial damage to the roof structure.
Commercial low slope roofing falls into three distinct classes: (1) bituminous (asphalt based); (2) thermosetting membranes; and (3) thermoplastic membranes. The bituminous roofing systems include built up roofing (BUR) and modified bitumen (rubber modified asphalt). The thermoset membranes are primarily composed of one polymer type, EPDM rubber (ethylene propylene dimer). The thermoplastic roof membranes are primarily composed of xe2x80x9cPVCxe2x80x9d (polyvinyl chloride).
Roof edge systems must hold two distinctly different construction materials together. These are structural wall components such as masonry and steel, oriented in a vertical plane, and bituminous or elastomeric polymer membranes oriented in a horizontal plane.
Roof materials are subject to stress and strain caused by wind uplift forces, snow and water loads, dimensional change and movement of wall components, and shrinkage of the roofing materials caused by heat, cold, and aging.
Various methods have been developed to secure the edge of the roof membrane and insulation. Available roof edging systems typically include one or more wood block xe2x80x9cnailerxe2x80x9d strips which are fastened along the upper edge of the wall or roof deck by use of mechanical fasteners, such as large bolts. A wood cant having a triangular cross-sectional shape may be mechanically fastened to the top of the wood nailer to provide a gravel stop for ballasted loose-laid roof systems. The wood block nailer generally has a thickness that is about equal to the insulation covering the roof deck, such that the roof membrane will lie flat across the wood nailer-to-insulation interface. One or more sheet metal flashing members are then secured to the wood nailer and cant by mechanical fasteners, such as screws. The roof membrane fits under the flashing, such that the flashing secures the edge of the membrane. A sheet metal fascia cap is then installed over the flashing. The fascia cap extends downwardly along the outer face to form a drip rail. A continuous cleat strip is then installed in back of the drip rail to secure the drip rail to the nailer structure.
Available edge-securing systems, such as that just described, require a wood block nailer structure to receive the mechanical fasteners that are used to attach the flashing, fascia cap and cleat strip. The wood block nailer structure is then cut to size and installed at the building site. The wood block nailer structure is then secured to the building roof and/or wall, using mechanical fasteners, and the flashing and fascia cap are installed to the wood block nailer structure, also using mechanical fasteners. The need to fit the wood block nailer structure at the installation site, as well as the need to install numerous mechanical fasteners results in an installation procedure having numerous labor-intensive steps.
Furthermore, the sheet metal fascia cap and/or flashing can separate from the nailer structure due to wind loading. This results in substantial damage to the roof structure, and may lead to further damage to the building and items within the building due to water entering the building.
Accordingly, a structural termination system that alleviated the above-mentioned problems was desired.
One aspect of the present invention is a structural termination system for securing the perimeter of a waterproof roof layer to the upper surface of a building proximate the roof of the building. The structural termination system includes an elongated structural member having a generally horizontal lower web defining a lower surface shaped to fit closely along the upper surface of a building. Moisture curable adhesive is disposed on the lower surface, and extending substantially uninterrupted along the entire length of the structural member to form a seal along the entire structural member when installed on an upper surface of a building.
Another aspect of the present invention is a building structure including a building wall defining an interior space, and a roof extending over the interior space. A waterproof roof layer covers the roof, and defines a perimeter. A one-piece, unitary, elongated structural member extends along the perimeter, and has a tubular construction with a continuous outer perimeter including a bottom web defining a lower surface of the structural member. The lower surface has a contour closely corresponding to an upper surface of the building structure. Adhesive sealingly bonds the perimeter of the roof layer to the elongated structural member, and provides the sole physical connection between the waterproof roof layer and the elongated structural member, without additional fascia members or mechanical fasteners.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a termination system for securing a waterproof roof layer to a building structure that includes a generally vertical wall and a roof structure. The waterproof roof layer covers the roof structure and defines a side edge proximate an upper edge of the wall. The termination system includes an elongated structural member extending along the side edge of the waterproof roof layer with the waterproof roof layer sealingly secured to the elongated structural member to form a waterproof cover over the building structure. Moisture curable adhesive bonds the structural member to the building structure, such that the side edge of the waterproof roof layer is sealed and secured to the building structure.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of retaining a waterproof roof layer to a building adjacent the perimeter of the building roof. An elongated structural member is provided, and a sheet of facing material is adhesively bonded to the elongated structural member prior to transport to the installation site. The elongated structural member is secured to the building adjacent the perimeter of the roof. A waterproof roof layer is bonded to the sheet of facing material to sealingly secure the waterproof roof layer to the elongated structural member.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.